


i'm here to help, and maybe kiss a little

by pqrker (orphan_account)



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: M/M, dancing bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pqrker
Summary: cow chop is holding a dance contest and asher teaches trevor how to dance





	i'm here to help, and maybe kiss a little

-  
"asher you know i can't fucking dance."  
"i mean that's the point of me teaching you this, right?"  
"you mean forcing me to learn so we can win the shitty holiday dance contest."  
"we win a fucking drone trevor i want it."  
"we have one!"  
"aleks broke it."  
"we still have one."  
"shut up and dance."  
trevor groaned, but followed asher to the middle of the living room where they had pushed their cluttered coffee table aside.  
one of the songs from a charlie brown christmas played which reminded both of the year before's gift giving episode. asher slowly tapped out a beat before grabbing trevor's hands and pulling him along.  
"you with your fucking huge feet. stop stepping on mine." asher grumbled as he attempted to move trevor along.  
"sorry- just help me then." trevor's feet-work stopped and he put his hands on asher's shoulders to stop him.   
"okay so move your foot the opposite direction of mine so that you don't step all on my feet."  
"mhm." trevor began to slightly sync up to asher's movements.  
"you're getting there." asher smiled up at the taller man and laughed a little, more to himself then trevor. he smiled back knowing asher could see the growing blush on his face.   
-  
a slower song came on, and they both knew nothing like this would play at the competition. they kept it on out of the pure enjoyment of each other's company. asher steadily guided trevor closer to his chest and put his hand on trevor's hip and shoulder.  
"thanks for teaching me how to dance."  
"no problem moron."  
"idiot."  
"shithead."  
"asshole."  
"you aren't wrong." they both laughed, and asher pressed himself closer to trevor.  
"glad we aren't at a middle school dance."  
"and why is that?"  
"because there's no room for jesus between us."   
asher laughed and smiled that dreaded smile of his. he almost casually stated, "why don't we fill the space left for him?" he stood taller and kissed trevor softly while they still almost moved to the music.  
"fuckin' shit!" trevor stumbled with his eyes closed and fell back onto the ground. "that hurt, but let's do that again- without the dancing maybe." he grinned as asher grabbed his hand to help him up.  
-

**Author's Note:**

> fuckin barely any fanfics for this ship so i'm here and i'm working on a much longer one


End file.
